


Healthy Hatred

by rzbrrii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Solquius Kismesistude: Thats About It





	

“Today ha2 been fuckiing way two long” I think to myself as I trudge up the several flights of stairs to my shared studio apartment. I clutch my worn backpack to my stomach. It contains several binders, a tablet, my laptop and multiple textbooks; needless to say it is heavy as fuck. 

I reach the top of the top of the stairs and carefully set my bag on the door. I look through but my keys are nowhere to be found. “Fuck” I swear. I frantically check all my pockets before getting onto the floor on my knees and one by one taking everything out of my backpack. Soon i'm on the floor in a pile of paperwork and electronics. Still no keys. Hopefully Equius is home. 

“D→ 100king for these?” A deep voice reverberates above me. I look up and see Equius standing shirtless in the doorway, dangling my keys above my head. I jump to feet and snatch at them but he quickly slams the door in my face. I can hear him laughing on the other side. 

I bang on the door on for a solid five minutes, screeching insults and curses at him until I almost miss the words he yells back “D→ It’s unlocked stupid” 

I sigh and lean my head against the door, clenching my eyes shut in exasperation. I jerkily shove the door open and storm through it. “Go. Fuck. Your2elf” I say through gritted teeth 

“D→ language, Sollux” He doesn't look up from his computer. It’s Infuriating. He as shirtless as before it also infuriating how easily that affects you. He is.. Annoyingly muscular and toned in a way that contrasts your flab and scrawn incredibly. You barely realize you’re ogling him until he speaks. 

“D→ can I help you?” He asks finally looking at me with an eyebrow raised over his glasses. They’re not the old broken transition-shades he used to wear (thank god bc those are ugly as shit) but now a pair of tortoise-shell horn-rims that don't detract from his sex appeal nearly as much. His long silky hair is good for pulling and currently tied up in a messy bun on top of his head. He’s in baggy grey sweatpants that I so want to stain. 

“Yeah” I smirk. I walk up next to him and slam his laptop, shoving it to the other side of the couch. He makes a quick swipe for it but fails and falls against the sofa’s arm with a huff. I chuckle before climbing onto his lap. 

Now I technically have a height advantage but it's still obvious he's twice my width. He remains in stubborn silence, pushing his glances up the bridge of his nose and staring at me disapprovingly. 

“2hut up” I interrupt him before he can speak, grabbing him by the hair and kissing him roughly. There is a beat of lip contact before he shoves my off him. I’m to shocked by the sudden jolt to do respond before he has my pinned down by the shoulders. It pounds my shoulders against the couch and I gasp as subtly as possible. I’m not going to admit he's hurting my yet. His face is buried in my arched neck and i can feel the jagged edges of his broken teeth scraping against my skin prepared to puncture it as he laughs 

“D→ You are an Idiot” His voice reverberates down my spine, making me shudder as he gnaws teasingly at my neck.

“Ju2t do iit” I growl. 

“D→ Nope” He responds and the asshole grants me one of his rare smiles. He shifts his legs so that he is sitting on my lap. His baggy grey sweatpants are starting to turn blue at the crotch and he rolls his hips heavily. Pinning my bulge down so it rubs desperately and the zipper of my jeans.

He pulls his hair tie out of his bun and his hair falls down over the both of us like a wave. He shakes it out of his face and pushes it back with his hand. He’s gleaming with sweat. One of the most infuriating things about Equius has always been: He is infuriatingly beautiful. 

Once i regain myself from my distraction. I realize my hands are free. I reach up to grab at his horns and maybe get an upper hand on him but he quickly realizes what i'm doing and captures me by the balled front of my shirt. He tears it off my in one swift movement. 

“Hey II liiked that 2hiirt” I complain. He ignores me, choosing instead to mumble. “D→ You’re scrawny” as his eyes roam up and down my torso. I choose to not respond. 

He allows my the luxury of sitting up and kissing him, biting at his lips and savoring the blood I draw and his hisses as i draw it. His hand is down the band of his sweatpants, presumably deep inside himself. I can feel his knuckles through the fabric, pressing against my nook. 

With his other hand he grabs my arms and hold them above my head, stretching me out so much my back cracks. He leans into my neck again. This time he actually bites down, the skin breaks with what feel like a pop and I whimper shamelessly. 

Equius pulls back and drops my hand, ordering me to keep them behind my back. The only reason I obey is because as he says it he reaches down to my fly and gives my a look that say very clearly “do what I say if you want it” 

He rips my fly down with a flip of the wrist and shuffles my jeans down to knees. Then he sheds his own sweats, revealing his wide hips and thick muscular thighs. Our cloths are thrown to the floor in a heap. 

He twists us so we are facing the other way and he is lying on his stomach between my legs before shoving two fingers into me at full velocity. I scream and arch my back, the sound ripping from my throat almost painfully. 

“D→ Oh shut up” He mumbles as he turns his head to suck a hickey onto my thigh. Slowly but hard, he massages my insides. I feel like im bruising. Or maybe i'm melting. I need something to hold onto. I grab frantically at his horns and bite back another moan. 

“D→ Like it that much do you?” His voice is level and annoyingly relaxed. I growl at him in response. He shifts onto his knees again “D→ were you thinking this is all about you or..” He gestures vaguely to his lower body: He’s dripping onto his thighs. 

“Ehehe.. 2orry” I snicker. I reach down and into him. He clenches around my slender fingers and lets out a huffed sigh. We draw ourselves closer to each other and rebegin kissing. Soon we are both gushing all over each other's hands. 

Our bulges intertwine and his (significantly larger and stronger) squeezes tightly around mine. I gasp and tighten my muscles but he still overpowers me. Pulling my down once again to the arm of the sofa. He lines himself up with me and pushes himself inside, wriggling along the walls of my insides. 

His hands are tight around my thighs and leave bruises as i take my turn to slide into him. He’s achingly warm and slick, clenching and unclenching around me. He grunts and nibble on my swollen lower lip. I rock my hips against his, wanting for more contact with his satiny smooth skin. 

Soon we are rocking back and forth and gushing down each others legs, a mixture of blue and yellow, turning green. We do not speak but the air is filled with harsh panting and hisses of pleasure and pain as Equius verges on rough enough to hurt me. He rakes his claws down my spine and gropes at my ass. He presses his fingers into me along with his bulge and i melt into orgasm. Gasping garbled moans into his lips. 

He drops my into the puddle of fluid and stands as i groan in sticky disgust. “What are you doing?” I ask 

“D→ Towel” He responds. He sounds ragged but warm

“Ehehehe” I Grin “Happy II diid 2at are you?” 

He turns to me and stares unnervingly into my eyes “D→ I’m sorry. Did you think that was your idea” He smirks and leaves me in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written porn before: Criticism and advice happily accepted in the comments or at my tumblr @humanfruitsalad


End file.
